As a conventional technique, there is known a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, including a step of supplying a first gas containing a halogen gas and a second gas containing an oxygen gas into a treatment chamber and keeping the first and second gases in the chamber, and a step of vacuumizing the chamber to exhaust the first and second gases. The method performs these steps as one cycle, and repeats such cycle a plurality of times (for example, refer to JP-A 2009-124050 (KOKAI)).
According to this method, it is possible to remove a deposition film (such as a high-k film) deposited on the inside surface of the treatment chamber.
Recently, it has been required to reduce the amount of using the first gas to remove such deposition film.